The Memories we cherish
by JenLynn867
Summary: These are the stories/memories of when Honey took care of Mori.
1. Prologue

I and Mitsukuni have been together for as long as I can remember. Most of my cherished memories have him there in some way. As graduation is approaching it honestly feels like we're adults. It makes me worry about my younger cousin. Most of my life I've been protecting him, even as children. From sharing toys to tying his shoes when he still didn't know how. I still think back to the times of us children when I protected him and he protected me.


	2. Finding out I'm getting a brother

**Age 3: Finding out I'm getting a brother**

I remember that day very clearly it was one of the scariest days of my childhood I think. It was mid April; I remember my 4th birthday being so close. It was early in the morning, both of our families were over and my mother was preparing breakfast.

"Mama, Can we eat soon?" I asked. It was getting hot standing in the kitchen but I enjoyed the smell of her cooking.

"It'll be done soon Baby Love, just be patient."

Something didn't feel right. Her face was paler than normal and there was an odd tone of voice. I stood there in the door frame watching her. She seemed sweaty and moved slowly. I could hear the chatting of adults and Mitsukuni's laughter in the dining room.

I turned to walk away when I bumped into my father's leg. I hit so hard I fell onto the floor.

He looked surprised for a moment and then picked me up, rubbing my back a little. "Careful Takashi."

I kept looking at the door worried that something might happen. My father didn't seem to notice.

We arrived at the dining room with Mitsukuni and his parents. They were just chatting away when my father went back to the kitchen. I guess it was to help my mother with the food.

That's when I heard the smashing of plates and food onto the ground. Mitsukuni's father ran to the kitchen. I tried to run but Mitsukuni's mother grabbed his and my hand and pulled us in close. I couldn't turn around and see. All I heard was running, a door closing, and the sound of a car driving. I had no clue what was going on. I was a child I was scared and confused I don't know why but I just broke down crying scared and confused.

Mitsukuni's mother just held me when Mitsukuni was patting my shoulder.

"Your Mama will be okay Takashi." He told me. I don't know why but that made me feel better. I assumed they both saw everything that just happened and I'm kind of happy that I didn't look.

I calmed down a little after that. Mitsukuni's mother told us play while she was cleaning up in the kitchen. We just played with our action figures but I just kept looking at the door waiting. I had no idea what happened. I got up to go to the bathroom when Mitsukuni's mother was on the phone.

I couldn't make out most of the conversation. All I really heard was "fainted" and "dehydration" As a 3 year old I had no idea what that meant and I was upset more. I don't know why but I started to cry again. I was walking back to the living room still crying and trying to cover my eyes with my fists.

"Don't cry Takashi." Mitsukuni ran to me and gave me a hug. I guess that was all I needed. "Your Mama will be okay just like I said." Again that made me feel better. I really trusted him and I still do. I was scared but he was right.

He let go of me and I whipped away my remaining tears. The next thing I knew I heard a car door shut. Mitsukuni's mother was practically running to the door but she was happy and smiling. I didn't know what was happening.

Mitsukuni's mother opened the door and my mother, father, and Mitsukuni's father were there and I was so relieved. I ran right to her instantly and hugged her legs. She rubbed my back which I was relieved to feel.

She picked me up and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad everything is fine." Mitsukuni's mother said.

"Yes it is." My mother said. "Well actually now that everyone is here we actually have some news." She looked towards me. "Takashi? How would you like to be a big brother?"

Next thing I knew there was hugs and congratulations being said. Then Mitsukuni whispered to me.

"I told you everything would be okay."


	3. Cake and Toast

**Age 4: Cake and Toast**

I was four years old and had a terrible cold. My nose was clogged, my head was pounding, and I had a slight fever. My mother was at the hospital having Satoshi and I had to stay with Mitsukuni's parents. Mitsukuni's mother couldn't do much for me since she was pregnant with Yasuchika

They did take care of me. They checked on me and gave me could medicine but it didn't help much. I just lay in their guest bed trying to sleep but I couldn't. I was sore all over and couldn't get comfortable. When the door opened.

"Hi Takashi, do you feel any better?" Mitsukuni asked me.

"No." I said closing my eyes again.

Next thing I new I felt something cold on my head. I was startled, but it was just a wet wash cloth. Besides it felt kind of nice and I started to relax a little more.

"Did you eat yet Takashi?" I nodded my head no. "Good." He showed me a plate of two slices of toast and a piece of cake. Next thing I knew he put a napkin over my chest.

"Open up." He said, and then started to feed me. It was cinnamon toast and he knew that was my favorite. I wasn't hungry very much but I enjoyed it. It's like he knew I needed it.

Not long after I finished my toast the piece of cake was still left. That's something I didn't think I could eat. I took a drink of the bottle of water next to me and when I turned to look at him, not surprisingly, the cake was for him.

I smiled to my self after he took a bite. Not long after I drifted to sleep

**Sorry it took so long I went on a cruise and I didn't have the time. Any reviews are appreciated and if you have any story ideas let me know.**


	4. A time when lollipops fixed things

**Age 5: A time when lollipops fixed things**

We had just started kindergarten a few weeks ago. Mitsukuni and I were outside playing tag. I have a big backyard so it was more fun. It was a cold day; I remember we still needed jackets. We've been running around for a while.

Mitsukuni was 'it' so I was running as fast as I could. We have spaces for training, cherry blossom trees, a small pond, and flowers in our yard so it was easy to trip. One minute I was running the next I tripped over a rock. I smacked my face hard on the ground. I wiped the dirt off of my face. That's when I rubbed the cuts on my face with my arm. I saw the blood on my wrist.

It freaked me out. I couldn't see where I was bleeding, but I could feel the blood dripping from my forehead. I panicked so I did what any other child would do, cry (What? It really hurt). Not long after Mitsukuni found me. By the look on his face he was scared. But he didn't run away to go get help. He hugged me instead then kissed my cheek. I'm not sure why but that made me feel safe.

"I'll be back I'm gonna get your mom." Mitsukuni told me then he ran off. Thankfully we weren't to far from the house. I just sat there waiting and I stopped crying.

My mother came, picked me up and carried me back to the house. She cleaned the blood off. Thankfully I didn't need stitches. After I got my bandages Mitsukuni was waiting for me with two lollipops. One was for him and one was for me. Lollipops do make things better.

**Sorry this took so long to post. My laptop was broken. Everything is fine now and I'll try to post more. I'd like to thank hunnylover for the idea and there will be more to come.**


	5. I felt too old to cry

**Age 10: I felt too old to cry**

We were ten years old and we just got skateboards as a present from our grandparents. They often brought us presents when they visited us. Our mothers took us to the park so we could practice riding them. We were practicing on the sidewalk and we had just started to get the hang of balancing on them. Mitsukuni was actually doing pretty well, he was going pretty fast. Thankfully we were the only ones at the park that day so we wouldn't run into any one.

Mitsukuni was getting excited and started to go really fast. He was so happy I didn't want to say anything. I wasn't paying attention when I heard a cry. I ran over and found Mitsukuni on the ground holding his arm obviously in a lot of pain. He started crying and screaming. I couldn't leave him like this but; I had to get someone to help us. You could just tell his arm was broken. I was freaking out, my heart was beating, and I couldn't breathe. I was basically having a panic attack. I was concerned about Mitsukuni more than myself. I was on my knees and I put my hand on his shoulder hoping to provide some comfort.

I know everything happened so fast but it felt like forever. Then, I was so thankful from what I just heard.

"Taka, what's going on!" Satoshi said running towards us. I had to say something, Mitsukuni was scared and so was I but I didn't want Satoshi scared either.

"Go get Mom and Auntie! Hurry!" I said.

"What's going on?"

"Just go!" As I said that he ran off.

At least Mitsukuni started to relax a little. His cries started to turn into whimpers. I held his hand and that seemed to help a little. Then my eyes started to well up with tears, but I couldn't cry I had to be the brave one.

After what felt like hours but, was only seconds our mothers were running to us finally I could breathe a sigh of relief.

My body just felt numb. My mother had to pull me up to get me off the ground while my aunt looked at Mitsukuni (she's really one of our cousins but we're all so close so I call her my aunt and vice versa). Chika and Satoshi were at a distance I guess they were told to stay there.

Mitsukuni's mother helped him stand up. He still had tears in his eyes and was still holding his arm. I had to look away or I would start crying. Not long after we all got in the car and we drove to the hospital. Satoshi, Chika, my mom and I all road together so Mitsukuni could have a lot of room.

After fighting the urge to cry and panic we arrived. Mitsukuni already got an x-ray and was in a recovery room. My mom and aunt went to call everyone and let them know what happened. I was allowed to go in Mitsukuni's room so I walked in. He was playing with his rabbit and smiling as if nothing happened. I was confused after all of the pain he experienced he can act as if he wasn't hurt.

"Hi Takashi" He looked at me and smiled. I just slowly walked over there. I pulled up a chair next to his bed and I don't know if I was over whelmed or relieved but I felt a few tears roll down my face.

Mitsukuni put his hand on my face and started stroking my cheek. "You can cry its okay. I know it was scary."

I crossed my arms and laid my head down on the bed and I just started bawling. Mitsukuni started to run his hand through my hair. I also felt stupid. I was ten years old and I was crying because nothing bad was happening.

After a little bit I tried to pull myself back together before our families came. My face was wet and my eyes were puffy and red. I whipped my eyes and tried to breathe. Mitsukuni stroked my cheek again.

"See you're all better."

I didn't know how to respond to that. "Go get some water. I'll be fine." I just nodded and left the room.

I blushed out of embarrassment. Out of all the people who saw me weak, was the person I had to be strong for. I couldn't imagine what would happen if my father saw me cry. Him seeing his oldest son, the strong one, crying like a baby. I don't know what I would've done if that happened. I wondered what he would think.

"Is everything alright?" I turned around and it was my father. I don't know what happened but I broke down again. I pulled my father into a hug and I started to cry again except not as hard the first time.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." I mumbled while pressing my face against his body.

He put his hand on the back of my head. "No it's. You're alright."

I started to cry a little harder. 'Shh…shh. You're alright." Then he started to rub my back and I felt more comfortable and relaxed.


	6. Woken up

**Age 14: Woken up**

I was spending the night at Mitsukuni's house. We were staying there for the weekend. I woke up breathing heavy. I had just had a nightmare, all I could remember was falling and Mitsukuni hit the ground before I did and was already dead. I was sweating and the thunder made me jump a little. Satoshi and I were staying in the guest room. I looked over and he was gone. I remembered he got scared and went to sleep with our parents. I had to check on Mitsukuni just so I could go back to bed.

Thankfully his room was right across the hall. I walked in he was sleeping soundly but, that didn't make me feel better. I walked next to his bed and put my hand on his back to make sure he was still breathing, thankfully he was. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk back to my room.

"Mmm…Takashi?" I was nervous; I know how he is when he is woken up from sleeping. I turned around and he was rubbing his eyes. I breathed another sigh of relief seeing him move and breathe. "Why are you awake?"

"No reason just go back to sleep." I turned around to leave.

"Did the storm scare you?" I could hear the concern in his voice

"No."

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked me. Even if I said no he knew I did.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" He asked. I just stood there frozen; I didn't know what to say. Why is he acting so normal? He's usually the devil as he's woken up. I'm still waiting for a bomb to go off. "Please stay here so I can chase the bad dreams away."

Well I couldn't say no to that. So he and I shared a bed that night. We were right next to each other. His hand was holding my arm and his head was on my shoulder. I could hear his breathing and see his chest rise and fall. That made me feel better.

"Takashi? What was your bad dream about?" He asked as he was drifting off to sleep.

"I don't remember anymore."

"That's okay it's over now." He said to me.

"Yeah it is over." He was now fast asleep. "Everything is okay now." Now I realize, he cares about me so much he didn't even act cranky all he wanted was for me to be okay.


	7. We know when something is wrong

**Age 16: We know when something is wrong**

Mitsukuni's family and my family were on our way to a family reunion. It was quite a drive, but we had to go anyway. When our family gets together it is a big deal. It doesn't help that I get carsick easily so I personally didn't enjoy it. Mitsukuni and his family got there the day before so it was just me and my family. A few hours into the trip I already felt nauseous. Before I get any farther, Satoshi hates the reunions so he'll anything he has to do to not go and he knows I really get carsick. Imagine his idea.

"Hey mom when we get to the hotel I want to get a nice dessert. I wonder what kind of food they have at the buffet."

I shot him a look. I knew what he was doing and he knew what he was doing. He didn't care he just wanted me sick so we didn't have to go, his plan was working. You think that Satoshi wouldn't do that considering we get along real well, but he does something things with out thinking. I couldn't even say anything because I was afraid of I opened my mouth I would vomit.

"I wouldn't mind a chocolate cake or maybe nice gooey custard."

That was when I couldn't fight it anymore and I just threw up. It was on my clothes and the floor.

My father instantly pulled over. I pressed my head against the seat and tried to relax. The car smelt like vomit and I didn't want to throw up again. I covered my eyes my hands. I can honestly say that was humiliating.

We pulled into a car wash and I changed my clothes. I just threw the other ones away. I can't wear those anymore. As punishment Satoshi had to clean the car (sucks for him). I felt like crap. I was thirsty, my head hurt, and I felt exhausted.

By then we were back in the car. I was now sitting in Satoshi's previous seat, he was sitting in mine. I leaned my head on my arm against the door with the window open. I was humiliated and exhausted. All I wanted to do was to lie down and sleep.

After what felt like forever, we arrived at the hotel and I went straight to the room and went to bed. I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. I'm sure my parents were telling people I was sick by that time. I wondered of Mitsukuni knew if I was sick.

I heard the door open to my room. I felt that person rub my back. It felt nice.

"You couldn't sleep could you?" It was Mitsukuni's voice. I just nodded my head and sighed. "It's okay. I know you're sick. You just sleep okay?" I nodded my head again.

He kept rubbing my back. I should've known, he can sense when something is off.

"I'm sorry you get car sick. I'd fix it if I could, but this is all I think I can do."

"It's okay." I told him. I have been motion sick plenty of times. He was there for some of them but, that was when we were young. Maybe he felt helpless way back when and wants to make it up now.

He put a warm blanket over me and continued to rub my back. I didn't want him to leave. I finally felt comfortable and safe to fall asleep. I didn't want to be alone. I felt like crap and sick the last thing I wanted then was no one there. I didn't know where my parents were and all I wanted was someone to be here. Even if they weren't comforting me I at least wanted someone in the room with me if something happened. I'm not going to lie I kind of wanted my mom. Now I felt weak and stupid. Here I was sixteen years old and I wanted my mother to come and comfort me.

"Shhh….it's okay. You can sleep, I'm not leaving."

We know each other like the back of our hands. A few seconds after he said that I fell asleep


	8. The day I beat my father

**Age 17: The day I beat my father**

Now that's a day I'll never forget. It was a Sunday and my family and Mitsukuni's were practicing Kendo and Martial arts. I was fighting my father in a match. I remember, it was next point wins. I was sweating and I felt a lot of pressure. I've never even tied with my father in a kendo match before. No one could beat my father (except for my mother). It was getting intense I say that he let his guard down and I say an opportunity for a wrist strike, so I took it.

So I won I actually beat my father in Kendo when he has 32 years of Kendo experience and I just beat him. The room was quiet and still. I couldn't tell what his facial expression was under that head gear. Satoshi was just in shock, my mother didn't want to say anything, but I could tell she was surprised. Mitsukuni's parents were just as shocked at Satoshi.

Mitsukuni just started to clap and cheer for me. Then slowly my brother and my mother started to claps as well and so did Mitsukuni's parents. My father removed his head gear and bowed.

"Well done son." He said to me.

I felt proud. If Mitsukuni cheered I'd don't know what would've happened.


End file.
